


asteroid

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gods, M/M, Poetry, Post FFXV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: - more angst?? Of course - no particular POV but I kinda thought - pov of the lucii?





	asteroid

**Author's Note:**

> \- nyxnoct week day 4!

\---

 

we didn't see wolves

clawing at their necks 

they were us

the entire time 

 

oh dear one 

fall on heavy hands 

a world you tried to love

no time left to fix that mess

 

sweet child

a lover that belongs to no one 

you cannot love

when there is work to be done 

 

sweet soldier 

can you still taste the field

it's raw and hot like iron 

but holds you with a chill

 

oh dying light 

hold him with brittle arms 

as you crumble

you both crumble 

 

don't think this is a dream

cruel one, 

you are not wise 

but you have taken them both 

 

sweet sons

lying in the valleys 

graveless, 

just like Him 

 

the same hatred 

the same fear 

and anger that fed you both 

 

 

sweet, darling sons 

fight for a future 

that does not belong to you 

and you will see what loss is 

 

leave those souls behind

yours are Mine 

you knew a love forbidden

you knew a love so cursed 

 

sweet sage 

long ago and far away

wolves clawed at our necks 

but they were We 

 

look to the stars for me

you read in them all 

so still

so wonderful 

 

sweet glaive 

die for him 

just like you knew 

just like you would 

 

darling love 

darling dreamer 

there is no light 

for a lost line 

buried in the ground 

the blood in your veins 

no longer matters

the passion you shared

was but a lie 

share a shallow grave on riverbanks 

they do not exist 

and upon a time

long ago and far away 

neither did you - - 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you as always for reading!


End file.
